The Six Souls
by TheHeartsofJustice
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Frisk was the eighth fallen human and savior of the Underground. Everyone knows Chara was the first human. But what about the six souls in between them? Does anyone know their tale? And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where this story begins. T rating for mentions of suicide, blood, gun violence, and, of course, because it's Undertale.


His hand brushed against the cold wall of the cavern as he turned around the corner. Taking a long and deep breath, he approached the entrance to the supposed Underground. He knew it was only one thing or the other- either the hole lead to the Underground, or a one-way ticket to his own death. Whichever it was, he was more than willing to take it. If he was Underground, they would think he was dead. If it was just suicide... then he would be dead- whatever, so be it. Either way, he'd be out of the way.

He smiled to himself, his life flashing before his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the hole and slid off of the side, succumbing to what he assumed would be his terrible fate.

* * *

"...Ugh..." the ginger sat up in the buttercup flowers, opening her eyes. Spotting the little body beside her, she quickly remembered what was going on, "Summer, are you okay?" she picked up the small child beside her. Almost immediately, the chipper girl hopped up and out of her arms,

"Of course I'm okay, Ocean! Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned in reply, giggling and hugging her. Ocean sighed, patting her back and looking around, "Guess you were right then, Summer... we aren't dead."

Trying not to trample too many of the flowers, Summer hopped off of them and onto the tile floor, "Where are we?" Her tutu fluffed up as she bounced off of the flowers.

"Heck if I would know," Ocean responded, retying her bandanna around her forehead and actually taking a look around the room, "Well, actually, that's a lie. If what my history teacher taught me was right... we're in the Underground."

Summer's expression told her all she needed to know; it screamed, "_You actually remembered something from class?"_

"Ah, don't give me that look Summer. Just because I act dumb doesn't mean I am dumb," She folded her arms before Summer grabbed hold of one of them, tugging on it a little.

"Ocean...?" She began innocently, "What's the 'Underground?'" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and interest. Usually, Summer was as ready to dive into the unknown as the next guy, but she seemed more... on edge this time.

"I won't get into the full story right now, but... the Underground is where the monsters live. They were trapped Underground years and years ago," she thought about the pictures from the book of the war, "It was after a war with humans..."

"Is it..." Summer paused in the middle of the sentence, looking ahead, "...is it dangerous?" She whispered the last part, a little concerned. The only light in the room was the light coming from above- and because the sun was setting on the surface, it would be getting harder to see.

"I don't know, Summer. But I know what you're thinking- the only way to find out is to keep going. All I can hope is he hasn't gotten too far."

Still holding onto Ocean's arm, a few echoey footsteps could be heard from the room awaiting them. Both watched the doorway, not ready for what awaited them.

It was a boy who stepped out of the shadows. He was clutching a pot against his chest with one of his arms. His pale eyes stared into Summer's bright ones.

"Lukie!" she released grip of Ocean's arm and ran over as he set down the flower pot, tackling him in a hug. He put both arms around the child in an embrace. He forced a smile, even though it fooled neither of the girls. Ocean and the flower in the pot shared a very long and awkward stare.

"Why the hell does that flower have eyeballs, Luke?" Ocean then questioned, feeling unnerved with a living plant in the room.

"Eyeballs aren't the only remarkable thing about me!" Flowey retorted, but he grinned in a somewhat friendly way, "But Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! And you must be Ocean- Luke's told me a great deal about you!"

Ocean eyed Luke, not knowing how to reply, "Is that so?" Luke was only slightly looking at her. Summer had let go of him and was now focused on the speaking flower,

"Wow! That's so cool! I'm Summer, it's nice to meet you!" Her eyes were stars. She picked up the pot, ecstatic, "Is it okay if I hold Mr. Flowey, Lukie?" She turned to him, her pigtails boinging when she did.

"If Flowey's okay with it," he simply patted her head, "Well, Flowey, what do you think?"

"I'm fine with it!" he grinned at Summer, "Careful with the petals, though. They're really delicate."

"Okay! I promise!" Summer looked back at Luke and Ocean, "Let's continue then!" Holding the flower with both arms, she went into the next room.

Luke didn't say a word to Ocean; all he did was turn around and follow after Summer. Ocean mumbled to herself, clenching her fist as she walked after them. When she caught back up to Luke and walked side by side with him, she took a deep breath,

_Keep your cool, Ocean._

"It's good to see you're okay, Luke," Ocean commented as calmly as possible as he stepped on a few of the buttons and opened up the doorway to the next room. The three walked through, Summer still in awe about this place. Luke, flipping down two of the levers, simply nodded, "It's not too bad down here once you know your way around. And the monsters don't attack you if you're nice enough to them."

"Lukie!" Summer gasped, remembering something and stopping so when he caught up she could walk beside him, "You still have it, right?"

Flowey blinked over at Luke, not knowing what exactly she was referring to.

He sighed, mumbling a bit before rolling up his sleeve to show the red ribbon around his wrist, "Of course I do."

The ribbons in Summer's hair looked very similar, but they were blue and tied neatly, while the ribbon around Luke's arm was simply knotted so it wouldn't fall off of his wrist.

"See! I told you, Ocean! I told you he'd keep it!" She stuck out her tongue at the older girl, "My big brother always will!"

"I never said he wouldn't," the young teen muttered, "Just that I didn't think he would."

Without more thought, Ocean came to an abrupt stop. On the ground was a frog, but not one that she'd ever seen before. It had an oversized head with a small body- it reminded her of the frogs you'd seen in cartoons. Unrealistic ones, that was.

"I have to admit, I imagined monsters differently in my head when we did this in history class," she stepped over the creature.

"The monster's name is Froggit, you see. They're relatively nice- they won't do much damage if you do happen to get hit by one of their attacks."

"I think they're cute!" chirped Summer, bending down to reach the Froggit's height, "Ribbit, ribbit!"

She smiled as he croaked back. Smoothing off her tutu, she got up again, reaching to get her hand in the crook of Luke's arm, still holding Flowey with the other.

The four of them drew closer and closer to a house.

"A house?" baffled, Ocean went to Luke for an explanation. Instead, he knocked on the door before opening it,

"Ms. Toriel! I'm home! I brought home some guests," he called in, wiping his shoes off on the mat. Ocean took note of this, understanding that must've been how he stayed alive for two weeks. "Ms. Toriel" implied that someone was taking care of him and he wasn't always on his own. It definitely made her more relieved knowing he wasn't alone for two weeks straight.

"My child? What do you mean by-" her breath hitched, "-that..." It took a moment, but she shook her head and put on a warm smile, "Greetings, my children, I am Toriel. What are your names?"

"I'm Summer!" the little blonde replied, giving Flowey back to Luke, "It's nice to meet you!" She didn't even seem intimidated by the fact that she was a goat; she even hugged her as best as she could at her height.

"It is a delight to meet you too, my child." Everyone looked over expectantly for Ocean to finally introduce herself.

"The name's Ocean. Don't wear it out," she sighed, getting a headache from all these talking plants and animals. It was starting to get weird, that was for sure, "It's cool to meet you and other introduction phrases."

She laughed, "It is nice to meet you too, my child. Would you like some pie? A place to rest, perhaps?" Her voice was almost too warm and welcoming for Ocean's liking. She didn't even have a reply, but Summer seemed to be able to answer for her,

"I'd like some pie! It sounds like it'll be good!"

"You don't even know the flavor," Ocean facepalmed, shaking her head at the child's response, "It could be snail pie." She joked.

"I can make that another time!" Toriel reassured, causing Ocean to chuckle. She thought it was a joke.

But Toriel wasn't joking.

* * *

Summer snored softly from the bed in the room Luke was originally staying in. He sat on the edge of the bed, finishing the lullaby she wanted him to sing. When he stopped, he could only slightly smile at the sleeping girl, "Goodnight, Summer."

He gently shut the door behind him, leaving the house to find Ocean. She was not too far away; there was a ledge where she was leaning her arm on. And a drop that went so far down that you couldn't even see the end. It was a bunch of pitch black void. Luke, quiet, stepped out and stood beside her.

"Hey, Luke," She greeted, though her flat tone made it obvious she knew he was coming to scold her, "Why're you here?"

"Hey, Ocean." He didn't even answer her question. He held his knife at his side.

"What do you want?" She repeated, stretching, "You're mad at me and stuff, ain't you?" She pulled her gloves on tighter and stared at him.

"Not really... I guess I wish Summer wasn't down here. I thought me being out of the picture would put her in less danger. I've only made things worse... I didn't want her to get hurt and here she is, with me in the world of monsters. Monsters who are out to kill us. And to make matters worse, now you're down here too." It wasn't that he thought she was a burden or anything; but if what Toriel said was true, it wasn't going to be an easy way home.

"I understand the Summer part, but I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. And you know if it came down to it, _I'd_ be the one protecting you." She seemed at ease again, like it was a joke. Luke just sighed, trying to relax just as much as she could,

"I wasn't trying to be cold, earlier... I just... Summer's the most important thing in the world to me, y'know? And she thinks I came her by accident... she believes in me when I don't even believe in myself." He tapped his fingers against the ledge, closing his eyes and trying to believe he was at his school desk again.

"You can't back out on me now. Right now the three of us are a team- we have to depend on each other and trust each other. So you don't gotta worry about being alone anymore, alright? It's not gonna happen again." She turned away from the ledge and walked towards the doorway, "I'm gonna go back to Toriel. You coming?"

He set down the toy knife on the ledge with a sad smile. He left it there, following after his friend.

**[SAVE?]**

* * *

**Annnnnd that's a rap for now. Yes, it seems kinda rushed, but oh well. Thanks for reading by the way. If you wanna leave a review that would be cool too, but it's not required.**

**If you haven't picked up on it yet...**

**Luke\- Tanish colored skin and brown hair with baby blue colored eyes. Toy knife and ribbon tied around his wrist. 14. Summer's big brother.**

**Ocean\- Orange bandanna and pink, fingerless leather gloves. Orange-red hair with orange eyes. 14**

**Summer\- Blue tutu and blue ballet shoes. Blonde hair in two pigtails (each one tied by a blue ribbon) with pale skin and deep blue eyes. 7-8. Luke's little sister.**

**I do not own Undertale, or any of the characters except for the human souls (not the concept the characters themselves). **

**Please check out my DA, TheHeartsofJustice!**

**Always open to constructive criticism, but no flames please.**

**~Heart**


End file.
